


The Egg

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: Tommy trades his life to save Tubbo and Sam from the Egg.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The Egg

Things weren’t better. 

In the back of Tommy’s mind, he knew that. 

He’d never accept it though. 

Yes, Dream was in jail, Tommy had his discs, he and Tubbo were back to being best friends… 

But he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something still wasn’t right, though he didn’t know what.

The “Egg,” though Tommy didn’t know much about it, knew it was becoming increasingly prevalent as he walked the Prime Path every day and saw that the brooding red vines were continuously growing. They seemed to be slowly taking over the lands, seeming to breathe as if they were alive. 

It scared Tommy if he was, to be honest. Even though Bad was the man behind the madness, something seemed to be wrong with those blood-colored vines.

“Tommy.” Bad’s voice startled the boy as he had been clearing out a place to have his hotel built. He looked up at the eery man.

“Hello, BadBoyHalo. What do you want?” He had contemplated cursing just to anger him but decided against it at the strange change in the tone of his voice.

“Hi, Tommy. I need to ask you an important question.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, “Yes?”

“Have you seen the blood vines all around recently?” 

The boy nodded.

“Have you heard of the Egg?”

Tommy looked around, “I know nothing about the ‘egg’ except for all of the signs that I’ve seen around advertising it and the many people who have told me it’s a cult and to stay away from it.”

Bad let out a soft menacing laugh.

“Oh no, no, no. Tommy the Egg is not a cult, it’s good I promise. It will change your life. Please, come with me if you would.”

He started walking away and, with some hesitation, Tommy followed suit.

“Where the fuck are we going?”

Bad glared back at him, “Language.”

“ _Sorry-_ where the muffin are we going?”

Again, Tommy was given an annoyed look, to which he laughed, knowing he had successfully gotten on the man’s nerves.

“I’m taking you to the Egg, Tommy. I need to know how you feel about it.”

“How I feel?”

Bad nodded. “You’ll either love it or hate it, and I’ll need you to tell me which one you are.”

Tommy continued to trudge along behind him, finally seeing the big red dome that the Egg was inhabiting.

“What happens if someone’s neutral.”

Bad stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Tommy.

“That’s impossible. It won’t happen.”

The boy’s eyes went wide at the sharpness of Bad’s tone. He nodded.

Tommy followed Bad into the large area that the Egg was in, trying to step over the large vines covering the ground. He stared up at the large Egg, hoping he wouldn’t have to go near it.

“It’s kind of creepy, isn’t it?” Tommy questioned.

Bad shook his head. “Go up to it Tommy.”

He did as he was told but felt nothing peculiar. No feelings of love or hatred towards it.

“Am I supposed to feel something?”

Bad nodded. “How do you feel?”

Tommy shrugged and eyed the Egg once more before going back to stand with Bad.

“You don’t feel anything?”

“Nope. I don’t really care if I’m being honest. To me, the Egg is just there. I don’t really have an opinion.”

Bad pulled out his sword. Tommy’s eyes went wide and he started to back up.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… BadBoyHalo no needs to pull a weapon on me. You Americans just always feel the need for violence don’t you?”

The man looked emotionless as he advanced toward Tommy.

“BAD! Whoa there buddy I don’t think you need to hurt me-”

He took a hit to the side and stumbled backward some more. He ran as fast as he could to the exit, but the man running after him was faster. Luckily he was able to block a few blows with his shield and found a pearl to get out alive. He got to the Holy Lands as fast as he could, knowing that he couldn’t be hurt in there.

He had to find Sam.

He called out to him, hoping he’d be close enough to hear. He yelled his name once, twice, no reply.

“SAM!? Sam, I need your help!”

He’d almost lost all hope when finally, he heard the voice he’d been hoping for.

“Tommy!”

He looked behind him to see who had just spoken, a smile forming on his face.

“Sam!”

“What happened to you?”

He looked down to see his disheveled state.

“That fucking Egg happened to me.”

Sam looked upset at the mention of the gruesome thing.

“I hate that thing. I’m guessing you do as well at the state of you. What exactly happened?”

Tommy shook his head, “You see, that’s the thing! I don’t have an opinion on it! I don’t like or dislike the thing. It’s just sorta- there- to me. And apparently, that’s a problem because BadBoyHalo just tried to kill me for it!”

Sam’s questioning look turned to fury at the mention of someone trying to kill the boy.

“He tried to _kill_ you?”

Tommy nodded.

“I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

With that Sam started to leave, going in the direction of the Egg.

“Wait!”

Sam jerked his head at the call, waiting for Tommy to speak again.

“Do you know where Sam Nook is? He’s supposed to build something for me and I don’t know where he is.”

Sam didn’t skip a beat when answering. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s waiting at the construction site for you.”

He smiled before turning to walk away once again- he’d have to make a detour to talk to Tommy as Sam Nook before going to find Bad.

“Thank you, Sam!”

“No problem, Tommy.”

Finally, the two parted ways.

Tommy made his way to the construction site and, just as Sam had said, Sam Nook was waiting there for him.

“Hi, Sam Nook! Have you finished building the hotel yet?”

He looked over at the very obviously empty lot and then back to Sam, waiting for an answer.

“Hello, Tommy. In order for me to complete your quest, I will need you to gather wood for me.”

Tommy grumbled and hung his head.

“Ugh _fine._ This better be the last thing you ask me to do for you. Because you remember, _I_ am your employer, not the other way around.”

Tommy left Sam Nook and, as he requested, went searching for wood. He messaged Tubbo on the way to the woods, hoping he would help him with the task.

“Hello?!”

Tommy smiled, elated to hear the voice of his best friend, “Tubbo!”

“Hello, Tommy!”

“Hello, Tubbo could you please help me get wood?”

Tubbo nodded happily, “Sure! What’s it for?”

“Bloody Sam Nook wants me to get it for him before he starts building my hotel.”

“Oh, ok! How much do you need?”

“Hopefully a few stacks will be enough.”

Tubbo gave a thumbs up and went to work collecting wood, making conversation with Tommy along the way.

“Tubbo…”

He looked over at Tommy, “Yea?”

“Have you heard of the Egg?”

He shook his head, curious now.

“No. I’ve seen the signs about it but I have no clue what it is.”

Tommy smiled, “Do you want to go and see it? As long as BadBoyHalo and the others aren’t there it should be ok.”

Tubbo shrugged, “Sure!”

The two of them walked along the Prime Path, quickly and quietly sneaking their way towards the Egg.

“Tubbo you see these vines everywhere?”

The boy shivered as he stepped over one, “Yes and they’re absolutely disgusting.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him as he stepped over to stand on top of the Egg.

“How do you feel Tubbo? You’re supposed to either really like it or really hate it. There’s no in-between,” He paused, “Except for me.”

Tubbo’s eyes went wide as he looked up at Tommy, “It’s speaking to me!”

Tommy looked excited, “What is it saying?!”

“Oh.” He teared up and started to cry- “It’s mean.”

Tommy ran over to his friend and put a comforting arm around him.

“Hey buddy, it’s ok! I’m sure it doesn’t mean to harm you! It’s ok! Let’s leave this place, ok?”

Tubbo cried harder as he nodded his head and made his way to leave the wretched place.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

The two boys stopped in their place as the sound of Bad’s voice echoed through the room.

Tommy’s eyes went wide as he knew that meant nothing but trouble.

“Hi Bad! We were just leaving! I wanted to show Tubbo the Egg, that’s all. No trouble, no trouble.”

Bad walked in front of the two and stopped, making eye contact with Tommy first and then looking down at the crying boy at his side.

“You didn’t expect for me to just let you go, did you? I can’t have you getting away again.”

Tubbo looked at Tommy, “Again?” He sniffed and looked up at BadBoyHalo.

“Actually Bad I think it just took some time! The Egg spoke to me and I really like it!”

A smug smile crossed the man’s face, “Ah, of course. I knew you’d choose a side eventually. Good to know it was the right one. What did it say, Tommy?”

Tommy raised his eyebrows as he spoke, finding an ender pearl in his pocket as he did so. “Well Bad, the Egg told me that you have to curse for it. Yes,” He nodded, “The Egg said it wants you to curse.”

That same grim look took over Bad’s face once again just as it had done right before he had attacked Tommy for the first time.

“You’re lying. I don’t think that’s what it said.”

Tommy backed up a bit, keeping Tubbo close to him. “No, that’s definitely what it said. It said _BadBoyHalo, I want you to curse._ ”

Bad advanced towards the two boys who were now backing up further and further, trying their best to get out of Bad’s reach.

“Tommy. That’s not what the Egg said.” With that, he pulled out his sword.

Tommy’s eyes went wide and Tubbo trembled beside him, “Whoa whoa whoa! BadBoyHalo don’t shoot the messenger! I’m just relaying what it said!”

Before he had time to throw his pearl, Bad had already slashed his sword at him, more followers of the Egg appearing and firing arrows at both Tubbo and Tommy. There was no way for them to get out even if they did pearl.

Tommy threw a potion towards Bad, nearly missing and causing almost no damage. There was no way they were going to get out of there alive.

Both boys fought as hard as they could, knowing they were ultimately outnumbered and having nothing they could do about it. They ate golden apples to regenerate health and continued to fight back as hard as they could.

“Tommy! Tubbo!”

Both boys looked over, nearly getting shot by an arrow as they saw Sam making his way through the many Egg followers in the process of fighting them.

“Sam!” Tommy yelled through the chaos.

Sam fought his way through the enemy and made his way to the two boys.

“You can’t hurt them! They’re with me!”

Sam grabbed both Tommy and Tubbo and ran as fast as he could, throwing harming potions at the violent crowd that was now behind them.

Once they were out of the Egg they ran to the Holy Lands, knowing that was the one place they would be safe.

“Are you two safe?”

Tubbo nodded, rubbing his arm out of nerves.

“Yes, thank you, Sam.

The man nodded, knowing that he would always do whatever he had to protect Tommy- and Tubbo when need be.

He looked towards Tommy who had just been stood in place, seemingly waiting for something to happen.

“You ok, Tommy?”

He nodded.

“I think you two should go back home for now and stay away from that Egg. All it seems to do is bring trouble.”

Both boys nodded, ready to head back to their homes when Tommy stopped to look back at Sam.

“What about my hotel though? I want it finished and I’m going to have to talk to Sam Nook. I’m not just going to _not_ do that.”

Sam chuckled, “I’ll make sure to talk to Sam Nook for you Tommy. Just go back home, please. That’s where you’ll be safest.”

Tommy looked hesitant but nodded and headed back to his home anyway.

-

He woke up the next morning knowing something was off. It was that feeling that you got when someone close to you was in danger and you could just sense it. Something had happened. Or was about to. Tommy rarely ever got this feeling.

He decided it would be best to go and talk to Sam Nook, hoping that he would have some of his hotel finished. Then he would talk to Sam who, more often than not, knew the whereabouts of the people he needed to speak to. That way, if anything was wrong, he would have Sam to help him figure it out.

“Tommy! Tommy, there’s something wrong.”

He turned to see Puffy running up behind him.

“Hello, Puffy.” He said it in a sarcastic tone, obviously annoyed that she had bothered him.

“Tommy this is up there with the worst tragedy. It’s really not good Tommy.”

He quirked his head to the side, slightly worried now.

“Up there with the worst tragedy? Like, L’Manburg getting blown up bad?”

Puffy nodded, “Depending on how much you consider Sam your friend, yes.”

Tommy’s eyes widened, “What’s happened?”

Puffy gestured for Tommy to follow him. She spoke as they walked towards the Egg.

“They’ve got him, Tommy. The Egg. They’ve got Sam. And to be honest I’m not even sure he’s alive at this point! He’s been down there for more than eighteen hours.”

Tommy felt his heart speed up, but would never admit that he was truly worried. He liked to keep his chill, covering any pain with sarcasm and anger.

“Aren’t you one of those fucking Eggers Puffy? Don’t you just fucking love the Egg?”

She shook her head frantically, “No Tommy! The Egg has no effect on me.”

Tommy didn’t seem to believe her.

“But aren’t you in cahoots with BadBoyHalo?”

She shrugged, “I’ve been trying to get close to him so I can stop him. He’s gone too far. Much too far. He thinks I like the Egg but it doesn’t make me feel anything.”

Tommy sniggered- “So you’re _lying_ to them?”

Puffy’s eyes widened, “Well, yeah I guess. But Tommy seriously, we need to hurry if we want to save Sam.”

Tommy nodded, “Right, right I’m coming I’m sorry.”

They quickened their pace until they made it to the meeting room of the egg. It was abandoned all except a trap door in the middle, supposedly where Sam had gotten trapped.

“Be careful Tommy.”

He nodded and watched as she opened the trap door.

“Sam? Sam are you down there?”

They both peered into the hole. It was pitch black and felt cold. Not something nice to be trapped in.

They heard a grunt and then a cry of pain.

“Help.”

Tommy perked up, hearing Sam’s voice.

“Sam! Sam it’s your best friend TommyInnit. Are you ok?”

Again, a grunt of pain came from the man below.

“T- Tommy?”

“Yes, Sam, it is me. Your _best_ friend. I’m here to save you.”

Puffy grabbed Tommy’s arm as he leaned towards the opening of the trap.

“Tommy, we need to go down to the Egg, I think he’s right above it.”

He nodded and yelled down to Sam once more, “We’ll get you out, Sam! Just give us a few minutes!”

Both Tommy and Puffy moved quickly as they made their way down to the Egg, making sure that non of the Egg followers were anywhere nearby.

Once they made it to the Egg they were easily able to see the trap that Sam had been put in. They both made their way over to it and started mining him out.

“Sam! Sam don’t worry buddy, we’re going to get you out of there. We’ll make sure you’re safe.” Puffy’s worried face turned into a slight smile as she broke one of the blocks caging Sam in.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Tommy’s heart sped up once again. Of course Bad had to be there. And all of his goons. They were trapped.

“Tommy,” Puffy grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“We’re fucked aren’t we?” Tommy looked over at her. She shook her head.

“No, it’ll be ok. Just.. stay very still. And calm.”

He nodded.

“We have more than just Sam you know Tommy.”

Bad didn’t seem to notice Puffy standing on the other side of him, nearly out of sight.

“What do you mean? I’m just trying to save my friend. There’s no point in you having him if he hasn’t done anything.”

Bad shook his head and laughed.

“You’re a pussy you know. You fucking suck.” Tommy added as an afterthought, hoping the swearing would add some kind of emphasis to his anger.

“Language Tommy.”

He felt his blood boiling as he stood in front of Sam’s cage.

“We have Tubbo as well.”

He tried to suppress his hurt and surprise as he processed what Bad had said.

“What?”

The man smiled. He looked like a villain and was starting to fit the description of one as well.

“You heard me, Tommy. Don’t worry though. He and Sam will be perfectly fine as long as you agree to come with me.”

Tommy shook his head, “You’re fucking with me. You don’t have Tubbo. You just want me to give myself up to you. So you can what? Kill me?”

Bad laughed, “I do have Tubbo, Tommy. And I wouldn’t say that I’m going to _kill_ you. Not yet at least.”

Tommy huffed, “Fuck you! IF you have Tubbo show me!”

The man across from Tommy shook his head in a disapproving way, “Language, Tommy. If you really want me to show you then fine. Follow me.”

Tommy looked behind him to find Puffy, only to find that she wasn’t there. She’d left him. Saved herself. 

_What a bitch,_ Tommy thought to himself.

“Are you coming, Tommy?” He looked back over to see Bad turning to walk away, towards a trap that was eerily similar to the one Sam was in.

“He’s in this one. I can open a window in it if you’d like to see him. But make one wrong move and I’ll kill him.”

Tommy swallowed, “Ok.”

Bad nodded, taking out his pickaxe and breaking one block in the trap, enough for Tommy to see his best friend’s face.

“T- Tubbo?”

The boy could do nothing but let out a moan of pain.

“Tubbo I’m here it’s going to be ok,” His eyes filled with tears, though he wouldn’t let anyone see them, “I’m going to get you out of here Tubbo, it’s going to be ok. It’ll be ok…” He wasn’t sure whether he was reassuring himself or Tubbo at that point.

“So.” Bad spoke up again, seeming to find that the two boys had had enough time to speak to one another, “Are you going to give yourself up and let them go or…?”

Tommy was reluctant. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t usually do the right thing and he wasn’t sure, even then, what the right choice would be. Did he save himself or save his best friend and Sam? 

He looked back at Bad, “What’s going to happen to them if I don’t give myself up?”

Bad smirked, “I think you already know the answer to that Tommy.”

He nodded. He did know the answer.

“Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll do it. Just- please. Please let them go. Safely.”

Bad smirked. He had won. Even by letting Sam and Tubbo be free, they wouldn’t be strong enough to fight. They didn’t even have any of their stuff.

“Put all of your stuff in this chest please.”

Bad walked over to a room full of chests, presumably with other people’s things.

Tommy didn’t put up a fight. For once, he just wanted to get this over with. He complied and put his items in the chests, knowing there wasn’t any other option.

“Good, good, thank you, Tommy. Now, follow me.”

He was silent as he followed Bad’s instructions. Standing still as a trap was built around him. He had been allowed to watch Sam and Tubbo be set free. He watched as Antfrost dragged them both out of the Egg, not caring whether they were hurt or not. After that Tommy wasn’t allowed much of anything. He had been completely boxed in and had no items to help him. No food, no water, no bed. Nothing. He was all alone. Imprisoned. 

-

What seemed like days passed by as Tommy stayed, all alone, in the dark hole. He wasn’t sure why he was there. Whether he would die of thirst or starvation first seemed a prominent question. Possible even sleep deprivation. It was impossible to get any shut-eye the way he had to position himself. There was no way to sit and he was afraid the bottom of the trap would give out if he moved. All he wanted was to get out. He needed someone to save him. He knew he’d been a bad person at times, but he wished beyond everything, that that could be overlooked at least once. He couldn’t stand this discomfort much longer.

-

“Tubbo!” Sam ran over to Tommy’s friend who had made his recovery back in Snowchester. The boy was back to his cheery self, barely even remembering anything had happened.

“Oh hey, Sam! How can I help you on this lovely day?”

Sad fiddled with his hands, hating to have to be the one to break the bad news to the boy.

“Er- well... It’s about Tommy.”

Tubbo quirked his head to the side. “Ah yes! I haven’t seen him in a few days, what’s up?”

Sam nodded.

“You see, that’s the problem. Tommy kind of fucked up.”

Tubbo finally stopped what he was doing at the mention of Tommy fucking up, hoping nothing too serious had happened.

“What do you mean he fucked up? Doesn’t he do that often?”

Sam almost chuckled- and he would’ve had the situation not been so dire.

“Yes, probably, but this is really bad. So, you remember how we were captured by Bad, right?”

Tubo hesitated, then nodded.

“Right, so Tommy was the one to get us out.” He paused, waiting to see Tubbo’s reaction.

His eyes went wide, “You mean to say _Tommy_ saved us? So, what’s the problem then?”

Tubbo was happy to know his best friend had saved them, though was worried to hear how he had done so.

“Tommy traded his life for ours.”

Tubbo could feel his heartbeat increasing- “He _WHAT?_ ”

Sam could sense the panic in Tubbo’s voice and was quick to calm him. Reassuring that Tommy was still alive, but they would need to work quickly to save him. He quickly explained the plan he had to kill BadBoyHalo and retrieve Tommy, stating that they would have to get to work now if they wanted to save the boy alive.

“Ok, ok, please, let’s go. I can’t lose Tommy. He’s my best friend.”

Sam nodded and gestured for Tubbo to follow.

They made a few stops on the way to the Egg, retrieving supplies and invis pots to keep them hidden whilst they worked. Their plan was to go in, invisible, and trap Bad, using him later as bait to get all of his followers in the same place. They hoped that by then they would be able to either trap them all or kill them all, depending on how violent things got.

“Tubbo, drink your potion and keep your armor off. Only put it back on once we trap Bad. I know he’s down here, guarding Tommy. I’m going to pretend to be the voice of the Egg, then you put obsidian around him when you feel it’s time, alright.”

The boy nodded and drank his potion, watching Sam do the same. They went invisible and walked silently into the room of the Egg.

“ _BadBoyHalo.”_

Sam’s voice had changed into one that, according to Bad’s reaction, must’ve matched the Egg. Both Sam and Tubbo watched as Bad searched around the small room to affirm the voice wasn’t anybody else’s and smiled at himself, thinking it was the voice of the Egg.

“ _Please empty your inventory. And take off all of your armor. Drop it on the ground. I’m ready for you.”_

Bad, surprisingly without hesitation, followed the instructions, dropping everything he had in front of him.

“What do you need now, all-mighty Egg?”

Tubbo had to keep himself from laughing as he heard Bad’s response. He was standing right next to him now, ready to place down obsidian when need be.

“ _Stand still. You’re truly going to be mine now. Don’t be afraid.”_

Bad smiled to himself, “Yes, Egg, anything you say.”

This was his time. Tubbo went a bit closer and started to place obsidian around the man. To his surprise, Bad didn’t seem at all phased, he just let it happen.

When the last block was placed around him, Sam lowered his voice and turned to where he imagined Tubbo would be.

“Do you want me to get Tommy while you get out of here? I don’t want any of this to be placed on you, I’ll figure out the rest from here.”

Tubbo looked towards the obsidian that Tommy was trapped in, knowing that he should probably follow Sam’s instructions, though something drew him to want to stay.

“Are you sure, Sam? I want to help Tommy get out of here and I’m his best friend and-”

He was cut off by Sam’s laugh, “Tubbo if you really want to stay you can.”

Tubbo nodded, but upon realizing Sam couldn’t see him, he spoke up instead, “Thank you. And can we please put armor on? I feel like I’m talking to the air.”

This elicited another chuckle from Sam as he followed Tubbo’s request and put on his armor.

“Thank you,” Tubbo whispered as he did the same.

They didn’t speak after that. They were still too weary and they knew they needed to get Tommy out of there before it was too late. Tubbo placed down blocks so that Tommy would be able to be carried from his place above the lava as Sam mined the blocks that the boy was encased in.

As soon as mined enough blocks, he picked Tommy up, knowing how bad of a state he would be in. He checked his pulse and was lucky to feel a heartbeat, however faint it may have been.

Tubbo felt a lump form in his throat. Seeing Tommy in such a bad state was horrible for him, especially because he felt partially responsible.

“Tommy?” Tubbo walked up beside Sam and looked at the boy in his arms.

He looked up to Sam, “Is he ok?” He was trying his best not to cry. It felt silly to cry. Like it was something that a boy shouldn’t do. He knew that wasn’t true, but he couldn’t help feeling like he would be made fun of for it.

Sam spoke, finally. “He’s unresponsive, but he has a heartbeat. We need to get him into the Holy Lands. We’ll be able to help him there.”

Tubbo nodded, not able to speak any longer, and followed Sam out.

People stared as they passed by, but didn’t say anything as Sam and Tubbo walked by. Their invis had worn off by now so at least they were no longer walking armor.

Relief flooded them both as they made it into the Holy Lands, the idea of a threat no longer worrying them.

“We’re taking him to the church right?”

Sam nodded and walked a bit faster, knowing their destination was so close.

-

They heard Tommy groan as they finally made it to the church.

“Tommy!?” Tubbo rushed to look at him as Sam set him on the altar.

“Shh, Tubbo, he’s probably just waking. Do you have any food on you?”

Tubbo’s hands shook as he nodded and pulled out multiple pieces of steak.

“Thank you,” Sam replied kindly as he took the meat from the boy.

He combed his hand through Tommy’s hair, hoping to make him feel safer as he woke from his sick state. Sam and Tubbo stood there watching over Tommy for hours, giving him water and feeding him what little he could eat until he was coherent enough to speak.

“H-hello?”

Tubbo was the first to jump up and say something when Tommy finally opened his eyes.

“TOMMY!”

He received a stern look from Sam, probably for his exclamation, but didn’t really care. He was just happy that his friend was alive.

“Are you feeling ok?”

Sam went closer to Tommy as well, asking a simple question that he already knew the answer to.

“I’m tired. Where am I?”

Tubbo smiled, “We’re in the Holy Lands Tommy! We saved you!”

Tommy tried his best to smile but was still in a lot of pain, so ended up groaning instead.

“Thank you, Tubbo. ”

Tubbo looked over at Sam, hoping he would know what to do from here.

“Do you need food, Tommy?”

Tommy tried his best to look over at the voice, but again, was in too much pain to complete the action.

“Sam?”

The man nodded and gave a small smile.

“Yes, it’s Sam.”

“Oh my god, Sam. You two are ok?”

Tubbo laughed, not used to Tommy being more worried for other people than himself.

“Of course we’re ok Tommy. You saved us remember? And you never said whether you were hungry or not so here’s some food because you haven’t eaten for days-”

Tommy took the food and finally sat up a bit, putting the food to his lips and chewing, eating only a little bit at a time.

“Thank you.”

He was silent as he continued to eat until he was feeling overfull.

The sun started to set as Tommy finally recovered enough strength to stand.

“Can you walk?” Sam had been weary with even letting Tommy stand, but seeing him walk made him feel better. They had done well. They saved him.

“Yes Sam, I can walk. I’m not a pussy.”

Sam and Tubbo laughed, happy to see Tommy’s usual humor already returning.

“Ok, well _please_ Tommy, stay safe. And stay out of trouble. Don’t go trading your life for people.”

Tommy looked exasperated, “What so now you’re _mad_ at me for saving you?”

Sam shook his head, “Of course not, I just don’t want you going and getting yourself killed.”

“Thank you, by the way, Tommy,” Tubbo added into the conversation, wanting Tommy to know how appreciated his actions were.

“And please do stay safe. Maybe don’t go out for a while, we still need to trap the rest of the Eggers.”

Tommy’s same exasperated expression earned a place on his face, though he ultimately agreed. Thanking both Tubbo and Sam once more before heading off to his own home.


End file.
